


Brave, Kind.

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Female summoner has to prepare for a Grand Hero Battle against a tough opponent, she has to rely on Marth's help for the battle, but she gets hurt in the process.





	Brave, Kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This was a raffle prize for my followers in Tumblr!!!

Battles were never easy. That’s what everyone told you each time you headed outside with your army; that’s what you told yourself each time you had to rally the troops and head outside. Having to pit people against others in a battle to death was always tough. Having to decide between who dies and who lives was devastating.

Battles were never easy.

You were inside the castle, arranging the final preparations before going into battle. Your opponent was the very Mad Dog of the Black Fang, Linus. Truly a formidable opponent as he had the sheerest strength out of everyone. It wouldn’t be easy to win against him, even if he had just a few troops.

You thought things through. Who would be there to help you defeat him? You were certain you couldn’t bring just one type of unit, as Linus would have a varied team to lead. It was a difficult choice, as everybody had their own strengths and weaknesses. If only you knew what kind of allies would Linus take into battle so you could devise a strategy that would allow you to win without many casualties on either side…

“Summoner, I see you’re conflicted and deep in thought. What’s troubling you?” You hadn’t noticed Marth was near you and hadn’t listened to him until he put his hand on your shoulder and repeated his question.

“Oh, hey, Marth. I was thinking about the upcoming battle. I don’t know who I can bring with me.” You chuckled, his mere presence brought calm to you. It made you feel like nothing could go wrong as long as you were with him.

“I know battle preparations are quite hard, I too know the burden of selecting who to fight for you.” He nodded in reassurance and added a smile. “But I know that you will make the right decision.”

And that gave you the perfect idea. “Marth, I want you to lead the troops this time, you have so much experience on the battlefield that I can’t think of anyone better to guide everyone to victory.”

This had brought a bigger smile to him. His eyes had opened wide and he brought the hand he clutched the Fire Emblem with to his heart. “Summoner, I vow to do my best. I promise to you, the battle will not be lost today.”

His words fill you with courage. With him now, nothing could go wrong.

A couple of hours later all of you were set for the battle. Your units were ready: Marth leading everyone, Berkut raiding the troops with his horse, Sonya blasting with magic and finally, Azura providing support with her song.

Marth had assembled quite a team. You had no weaknesses. The battle would be yours.

Everybody was there. Your team and Linus’s, seizing each other up. Looking at his team before the battle, you knew that you had made the right choice. “I’m Linus, the Mad Dog of the Back Fang. I don’t know why I was summoned here, but if it’s a fight you want, you’ll get it!”

You didn’t want to reveal that Linus was a Grand Hero yet since it would only bring more confusion on the blonde man.

Both of the troops moved into position. It was really an open field with a bridge and a really small forest, but you had to be careful nonetheless. “Marth, you and Sonya will go after the manakete on the left. Berkut, you and Azura carefully move through the right for a pincer. Only attack when Azura can support you.”

You got different reactions, but not one defying your orders. “We’ll come out victorious, summoner.” Marth had nodded to you, bringing you a comfortable sensation. He turned to his teammates afterwards. “Let’s bring glory home, along with a new Grand Hero!”

His team wasn’t really talkative, but they still lifted their weapons.

It all began then. Marth ran towards the left while Sonya followed suit after placing a bit of distance. You couldn’t stay there so you moved along them– well behind Sonya after watching Azura get on Berkut’s horse and go with him.

The archer was hidden away in the forest, it would be somewhat difficult for him to hit a target because of the many trees that your allies could use to protect themselves. Nevertheless, Sonya would have some difficulty fighting as well; everything was a matter of whether they reduced the fighting space or Sony blew the forest away with her tome.

You hid behind some rocks that provided a nice vantage point. The manakete had transformed already, increasing in size and bringing some trees down. It didn’t hesitate before breathing lightning on the immediate area to grant more vision on the archer.

Sonya had realized what the dragon and the archer were doing and so she opened her tome, creating multiple wind blades to clear the forest and using them to attack the enemy at the same time.

The archer barely dodged the attack. Sonya’s blades were very sharp and if he hadn’t moved he would have been knocked out instantly. In retaliation, he drew his arrow and shot. Just like the archer, Sonya barely had time to move, she didn’t move quickly enough and she ended with a scratch on her arm. You could hear her grunts as she opened her tome once more. She didn’t use wind blades to cut through the remaining forest; she used the wind around, shaping it into multiple blades that the archer couldn’t avoid. It was done.

Your eyes moved to Marth, he was so gallant as he fought against the manakete, running around it to evade the lightning. The manakete crouched and then jumped, breathing electricity below it that spread around, hitting Marth and stunning him.

You were in shock as well, and fear was starting to flood your body. The dragon couldn’t have taken him out, could it? You were about to come out when you saw Sonya running over to him and blasting the dragon with more wind, gaining space between them. You saw how she slapped him on the head, which made him snap out of it. Good.

And then, in seconds, Marth raised the shield, creating a bright light that stunned the dragon. The move allowed Marth to go and unleash his assault, taking the manakete out. “Let’s go, Sonya. Berkut and Azura need our help!”

With both of them moving to help their teammates, you ran, finding yet another vantage point behind some trees. Berkut and Azura were working in tandem as far as you could see; the inspiring song was used to rally Berkut and use the water to attack her enemies at the same time, while the prince dashed with his horse to keep enemies at bay.

It was after a while that Berkut and Azura had taken care of the remaining enemies and only Linus remained. Both of them had the weapon disadvantage but they never wavered, Berkut could hold his own after Azura’s song.

With only one enemy left, you could go out and watch the battle. You took some steps before starting to run, but you froze when you heard the bushes rustling.

You turned around quickly and time slowed down as you felt a knife cutting your abdominal area. You ended up tripping. You needed to get away. If the tactician was taken out the whole battle was lost.

How could you forget there was an assassin in Linus’s ranks?

The question couldn’t leave your mind as you run in a zig-zag pattern, trying to avoid any other knives.

Your movements felt sluggish after some seconds; your vision was starting to become blurred as well. Poison? Damn. You couldn’t stop though, or they would take you out. You kept running away, passing by other trees.

You couldn’t hear the assassin behind you anymore, you thought you were safe, but you were still on open grounds. You turned to your left to lead the assassin to another trail until you bumped into someone. Your face slammed against a bare chest.

Your vision cleared just for a few seconds, enough to see Linus’s figure in front of you, enough to see him hitting you with the flat side of his axe, just like a baseball bat.

His hit had so much power behind it that you were sent crashing into some rocks. You hit your head and lost consciousness.

No…

––––

“–and some water, please.”

You slowly opened your eyes, to adjust them to the light and because you didn’t have more strength than that. “…buh.” Was all you managed to say, to whoever was there.

“Huh?” Marth’s voice echoed on your ears. “Summoner, you’re awake!” He quickly kneeled next to your bed.

You couldn’t move your head, but you could still see him on your peripheral vision. “Ma–” your voice was so raspy that it actually came out as a grunt.

“Don’t speak, summoner. The poison is still inside your body but we’ve almost gotten rid of it.”

“Po–” Another grunt. “Poi–” It hurt so much to speak, what kind of poison had they used on you?

Before you could say yet another word, you passed out once more.

––––

You woke up with a gasp, sitting immediately. You scanned the place where you were and immediately calmed down. It was your room.

That wasn’t everything though, as you saw Marth on the floor next to you, sleeping soundly despite the rustle of your bed. You didn’t want to wake him up, but at the same time you wanted– needed to know what happened. “Marth, wake up.”

“Ahh!!!” He shot up immediately, grabbing his sword and shield. He looked for a moment, trying to find his enemy, then lowered his weapons when he saw there was nobody else than you. “Summoner!” He knelt instantly, taking your hand in his. “I was so worried! It’s been three days since the battle. We never thought the poison would have such an effect on you.”

“Do you mean?–”

“Yes, summoner. We won the battle.” The smile on Marth’s face was so contagious you found yourself smiling too. “The Mad Dog was truly a formidable opponent, managing to take down Azura, Berkut and Sonya all by himself. We would have lost if he hadn’t left himself open when he missed the final blow.” Marth sighed and dropped his gaze. “It was after that when we found you, lying on the ground and shaking. It was a miracle Sonya had brought an antidote with her, but it wasn’t enough. We needed to bring you to the medics and have you treated at once, thank the gods we arrived on time.”

“And what happened after that?”

“As customary, we have gained a powerful ally–”

“Not that.” You chuckled. “Did you… stay here these three days to look after me?”

The Altean prince blushed. “I– uh…” Even with his voice as low as he could make it you could hear him stuttering. You didn’t say anything else, despite Marth looking as cute as he could be. After a short moment, he spoke. “Y-yes, summoner. I stayed here for three days, making sure you recovered well.” He looked away for a moment. “If it was wrong of me–”

“It wasn’t.” You changed positions and took his free hand in yours. “I appreciate you taking care of me. I’m more than grateful to you, Marth.” You smiled once more, feeling the warmth you felt every time you spoke to him. “I wouldn’t want any other person to do it.” You let go of him and embraced him then.

You heard him yelp slightly as he was enveloped by you. It didn’t take too long before Marth’s arms held you as well. None of you spoke another word for a while, you stayed there in silence, feeling each other’s warmth, feeling secure with the other, feeling the intense love you had for the other.

After what must have been hours to both, you finally let go of each other. “Marth, I–”

“Excuse me, are you awake?!” You and Marth moved to see Linus standing on your door. “Oh, you are. Ok then, uh… I wanted to say I’m sorry for hitting you with my axe. Thought I wouldn’t have to see you afterwards but I guess I’m with this army now heh… Sorry, summoner. I hope you’re feeling better now.”

You couldn’t blame him. He got you good, but you wouldn’t admit it to him. “No problem, Linus. I’m glad to have you on our side. I count on you.”

“You bet, I just saw Lloyd and Nino are here too. I’ll dispense the Fang’s Justice on your enemies!” He left before you could say anything else, but it didn’t matter.

The one you needed to say something else too, was just next to you. He never let go of your hand, in fact, he seemed to have grasped it tighter then. “Marth.”

“Yes?–”

As he turned around, you kissed him on the lips. “I love you.”

Marth couldn’t blush any more at that moment. He looked like he was going faint. “Summoner.” He half-smiled, his shock was bigger than his capacity to fully do it. “I l-l–”

You laughed. “You don’t have to say it. I know you do.”

You hugged him once more and stayed there, feeling his heart beat quickly and strongly.


End file.
